


I love you

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elia is shook, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	1. Chapter 1

‘I can stop by later. Make us some dinner?’ Elia said.

‘Perfect, because I’m swamped in work.’

‘Okay, I’m on it. But for now I have to go, I have to kick Gio’s ass.’ Filippo chuckled on the other side of the line.

‘Show him who’s the boss, gorgeous.’

‘I will. See you tonight. Love you.’ Elia said and hang up.

‘Okay, Gio are you ready to lose?’

Giovanni laughed.

‘You wish.’ Martino and Luchino were yelling at the screen while Elia and Giovanni played FIFA. Eventually Elia won.

‘I love you man, but you really suck.’ He laughed. Giovanni just hit him in the neck.

‘Aaah, you really are sharing the love today.’ Luchino said.

‘What do you mean?’ Elia said.

‘Well, you’ve already said ‘I love you’ to Gio and to Filippo. I wonder who’s next.’ Luchino wiggled his eyebrows. Elia paled.

‘I said what to Fili?’ The boys were all looking at him now.

‘Dude, before you hang up the phone you told Filo you loved him.’ Martino said. Elia’s eyes grew wide.

‘No, no. This can’t be true.’

‘What’s the problem?’ Giovanni asked.

‘The problem is that we haven’t said it to each other!’ Elia stood up and started walking around, his hands in his hair.

‘I can’t believe I just said it like that. I can’t even imagine what he must think right now!’

‘Hey, calm down. I’m sure everything will be fine.’ Giovanni said.

‘Yeah, it’s Filippo. He is chill. It won’t be a problem.’ Luchino said.

‘Did you mean it though?’ Martino asked hesitantly.

‘Yes, of course! I do love him. I’ve just been waiting for the right time, you know. I wanted it to be romantic.’ Elia said. ‘And tonight I have to go to his place and … fuck. What do I say?’

‘Just be honest and tell him what you’ve just told us. Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine.’ Giovanni said and petted Elia on his back. The rest of the day the boys tried to calm Elia down but they didn’t really succeed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elia took he deep breath before he rang the bell. He bit his lip nervously. Filippo opened the door.

‘Well hello there.’ Filippo said. He pulled Elia inside and kissed him. Elia melted in his touch.

‘I just need half an hour or so and then I’m all yours.’ Filippo said.

‘Yeah, that’s okay. I’m going to start dinner.’

‘You’re the best.’ Filippo kissed him again and went to his room. Elia felt relieved and also a bit confused that Filippo didn’t say anything about the phone call. After a while Elia felt a pair of hands around his waist. He smiled.

‘Done, already?’

‘Yes, finally! This smells delicious.’ Filippo placed a few kisses in Elia’s neck.

‘It taste delicious as well.’ Elia laughed.

‘You’re so corny!’

‘Yeah, but you love me anyway.’ Filippo smirked. Elia stiffened, his heart beating faster.

‘I do.’ He finally said.

‘Yeah?’ Filippo whispered. Elia turned around.

‘Yes.’ A large smile appeared on Filippo’s face.

‘I’m sorry I blurted it out like that though. I didn’t plan on doing that.’ Elia said. Filippo raised an eyebrow.

‘How did you plan it then?’ Elia sighed.

‘I don’t really know. I just wanted it to be romantic, you know? Like during a dinner with some candle lights or something.’ Filippo snorted.

‘Since when do we ever have dinner with candle lights?’

‘I don’t know! I just wanted it to be special.’

‘Well, I thought it was special enough. I liked it, it was very natural.’

‘You really liked it?’ Filippo simply nodded. Then the timer went off.

‘I’m going to set the table.’ Filippo said and disappeared for a while. When he came back Elia saw that Filippo had something in his hand.

‘What’s that?’

‘This, my love, is what you call a candle.’ Filippo said. Elia crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

‘What?’ Filippo asked innocently. ‘You wanted it to be romantic so I’m making damn sure it’s going to be romantic when I tell you I love you too.’ Elia stared at him with wide eyes and Filippo grinned at him. Within seconds Elia was in Filippo arms kissing the life out of him. Dinner was long forgotten. But who needs dinner anyway?


End file.
